The Death City Fashion Show
by VorticalFiveStudios
Summary: Soul, Black*Star, and Kid have all been chosen to be the judges of the Death City fashion show hosted by a man named Vortex! However, the son of Lord Death doesn't seem to be too happy about this event. What could possibly be wrong with him? This is a parody of a Youtube video. Contains adult language.


**Death City Fashion Show**

_Disclaimer: This is a parody of a Youtube video by Team Epiphany called (Halo 4 Machinima) Fashion Show. I own nothing except for the OC (Vortex)._

"Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to the first ever Death City fashion show, where we will show you all the top super models wearing the best outfits only sold here in Death City!" a man said as he stood in front of the DWMA. "And we are live, at the runway, with three of the top judges we could find for this fashion show, the leader of the DWMA, Death the Kid!"

Kid looked at Vortex with a very angry expression.

"And you know him, you love him, Black*Star!"

Black*Star grinned and waved to the camera man.

And one of the greatest Death Scythes the DWMA has to offer, Soul Eater Evans!"

Soul looked around, confused. "I don't even know why I'm here."

"You're here for an extra fifty grand in your pocket!" Black*Star said.

"I'm not getting that, I'm not getting paid at all for this."

"Wait... Does that mean I'm not getting paid either?"

"Oh, quiet the both of you, lets just get this shit show over with," Kid said.

"Well someone's a little cranky," said Soul. "Whats the matter Kid? See something asymmetrical?"

"Go to hell."

"I am your host, Vortex, and this is the Death City fashion show! Our first contestant, wearing one of the newest dresses available at any store here, is the lovely-!"

"You look like a dude!" Kid shouted at the model.

"I can already tell this isn't gonna be cool," Soul said.

"Gross!" Kid said to another contestant.

"Nasty!" he said to the third.

"I've seen better tits on your mother!"

"I think your face just made me throw up!"

"You call that an ass? It looks like a fucking cutting board!"

"Boring!"

"Snooze Vil!"

"Jesus Christ! Whats a guy gotta do to get a drink around here!?"

_TWO HOURS LATER_

"I've taken shits that look better than you!"

"Alright, alright, alright, stop, hold on. What the hell is your problem?" Soul asked.

"What do you mean whats my problem?"

"Well for starters you haven't said anything about symmetry throughout this entire show, and I just had to throw that out there because that threw me for a loop. And second, you've been insulting every hot model that has come out here! They are all gorgeous and for your sake, symmetrical, and you're just shitting on them mercilessly!"

"Thats not true!"

"You told one model that her face looked like a horse's ass covered in vomit," Black*Star pointed out.

"I did?" Black*Star nodded.

"You know Kid, he does have a point," Vortex said. "You've been extremely rude this entire show."

"Quiet Vortex! THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!"

"My fault!? What did I do!?"

"Alright guys. You wanna know why I'm upset? I'm upset because I have always wanted to be on a fashion show! I have seen all the best fashion shows on TV! I have seen America's Next Top Model, and I want to be one! And this man, told me I could NEVER DO IT!" Soul and Black*Star looked at Lord Death's son in confusion. "I never wanted to be the owner of some famous kishin slaying school..." Kid began wiping away the tears in his eyes. "I wanted to put on nice sexy symmetrical outfit, and STRUT MY SHINIGAMI ASS ACROSS A GODDAMN RUNWAY!"

"W...wow," Soul said.

"I am so lost right now..." Black*Star said.

"You know what?" Kid said. "YOU KNOW WHAT!? I'VE HAD ENOUGH! VORTEX, YOU ARE FIRED!"

"You can't fire me!" yelled Vortex. "We work on this together! And I have tenure."

"You're a jackass!"

"At least I, unlike you, am perfectly symmetrical!"

"Oh no..." Soul said.

"WHAT THE FUCK, MAN!?" Kid screamed as he picked up a gun (A normal one, not a human that transforms into a gun), pointed it at Vortex's right foot, and shot him.

"HOLY SHIT!" Soul yelled.

"DID KID JUST SHOOT THAT GUY!?" yelled Black*Star.

"OWW!" screamed Vortex. "YOU SHOT ME! YOU SHOT IN THE GODDAMN FOOT! WHY THE FUCK WOULD YOU DO THAT!?"

"Now you have a bullet wound on one side and not the other, making you asymmetrical! AND A SHOULDER WOUND TO ACCOMPANY IT!"

"Wait, what did you just say about a shoulder wound?" Kid used the other gun to shoot Vortex in the left shoulder. "OW! TWICE!?"

**Thank you for reading!**


End file.
